


misfits for life

by doctorwood



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depression, F/F, F/M, M/M, Revolution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwood/pseuds/doctorwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The les amis d'abc is a group of misfits who hope to make a difference in the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	misfits for life

The les amis d'abc is a group of misfits who hope to make a difference in the world, they did it because they want to make a difference. Not for any other reason, they just wanted to help The les amis all bought a house together the summer of 2013, they had been in small university dorms which didn't please any of them The currant residents of the house were Courfeyrach Éponine Enjolras Grantaire Jehan Fueilly Comberferre Joly and Bousset. When they had first moved in the boys thought it was strange to have seven boys and one girl. But éponine made it very clear to the body's that she perfered boys over girls any day. Thus ending the idea Courfeyrach had of Éponine being a lesbian. the room arrangements of the house were Joly, Fueilly, Bousset in the basement, Comberferre and Enjolras in the second floor to the left, Jehan and Éponine on the second floor to the right. Courfeyrach and Grantaire to the left. The house also contained of a kitchen, dining room, tv room, downstairs office, downstairs bathroom, and an adic with an office, bathroom, mini fridge, tv, and office. January 1st 2014 the les amis did not know too many people outside of there little group (Courfeyrach being an exception) they didn't like doing too many partys in the house that they all shared, or they didn't like having other people over but there was one night a year that was an exeption to that, and that was new years. 1:00am after watching the ball drop on the television and counting down excitedly éponine stumbled into the kitchen filling her empty Champaign glass. Courfeyrach marched in after her "PONINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled "Courfeyrach!!?!!" She yelled back "so, Éponine, I was wondering about that friend you brought with you... Would it be such a shame if I... You know.. Brought him up to my room?" he asked her. Éponine hit him in the arm "ouch!" "back of Courfeyrach.. He is mine. I've been wanting him for weeks so shut up and sleep with your own date." she walked off, courfeyrach grabbed her hand. "come on Ponine, I really feel like we have a conection, me and... Him. I realize that my heart is broken without him." Éponine carefully smiled "fine Courf you can have sex with him." "Thank you so much!" Courfeyrach huged her "you wont regret this!." Éponine stoped him "if you remember his name." coufeyrach smirked "easy! It's... It's... Erm, Harry?" Éponine rolled her eyes "not even close." Courfeyrach watched her walk away, smiled, and drank another shot. 1:30am Enjolras stormed out of his room and slammed the door shut. He rubbed his eyes. he marched down the stairs where he was greeted by a beer handed to him by comberferre. "god. Don't people have the desitsy to have sex in their own beds?" Comberferre laughed "if only it was that simple." Enjolras sunk into the sofa. Comberferre was about to join him before he was interrupted by a ginger in a short black dress calling his name. He stood up, Enjolras grabbed his hand. "please don't leave me." comberferre laughed "you'll be fine, socialise." Enjolras decided Comberferre was right. He needed to make new friends. He turned to the person closest to him. Enjolras stuck out his hand "hey I don't think we've met, I'm enjolras." he said the boy next to him smiled "hi I'm marius, nice to meet you." "so I'm guessing you are a friend of Éponine's." "yeah, how do you know her?" "well I live with her." Enjolras answered. "Oh! Right, sorry." "yeah." "so, what do you do for a living?" thus behan thirty minuts of Enjolras lecturing Marius about his job in different political organizations. lucky for Marius, Eponine spotted them together and interfered at once. "hey Marius, do you want do come up to my room?" she asked "yeah!" he said far too happy "nice meeting you." Enjolras said as he walked away. 2:00 Comberferre walked though the crowded basement. "it's so nice to finally hang out with you. It feels like It'a been forever." he said to the redhead who followed him. "yeah I know." she said "Bousset!" Comberferre shouted The tall boy stumbled across the room with a bottle of vodka in his hands "hey man!" he said "hey, I'd like to introduce you to my friend Musichetta." he kissed her hand. "lovely to meet you I'm Bousset. You don't happen to like doctor who, do you?" he asked her "I love it." "well I was just about to slip out of this croud. And do a marathon with my friend Joly, If you would like to join us." "sure, why not?" "cool, the bedroom is that way." comberferre smiled "get Musichetta laid, check." he said quietly. Still 2:00 Eponine sat next to Mariusn on the bed "so, thanks for getting me out of that boring coconversation." "no problem, you owe me tough." "what can I don to repay you?" he asked Éponine leaned torwards him and started kissing him carefully she pushed him torwards the bed. he pulled off her shurt and she started unbuttoning his pants he stoped breathlessly "wait, wait." "what?" she asked him. "its just. I'm not really into you this way." she stood up and marched out of the room. "wait, Ponine! Wait." 2:30 Courfeyrach took a sip from his beer bottle watching pretty much everyone in the room sick face. Jehan walked up next to him. "I wish I had something like this. It's been a year exactly since I broke up with Montpronas." Coufeyrach shrugged. "I don't know, I'm tired of just having all of this mindless sexy, I want a comentmente Im better off without it." he sighed. Jehan yawned "I think it's time for bed. You coming?" Courfeyrach shrugged. "probably going to stay up a little later if that's okay with you." "yeah. Night night Courfeyrach." 3:00 to Grantaire the whole night was just a bunch of different colors. That's why when he was outside smocking he didn't expect to see éponine crying by herself. she dragged his body over to her "hey." he said sitting down. "what happend?" he asked she let out a sob and rested her head on his shoulders he handed her a cigarette. "what's in this?" she asked after taking drag. "dose it matter?" he asked "so what happend?" "you know how I planed to start things up with Marius tonight?" she said "yeah.." "well, it ended. It ended bad." Grantaire huged her "I was so ready to have a cometmet R, I really loved him." Grantaire laced his fingers in hers. She leanded over and started kissing him. he picked her up and walked her inside. They went up into Grantaires room knowing that courfeyrach was probably doing somebody in the basemt. Grantaire pulled off his shirt as she began to take her shirt off. She sliped her tongue inbetween his lips sucking passionately. He began to unbutton her shorts making her jump in delite. She unbuttoned his pants next. Éponine loved sleeping with Grantaire. He knew everything she liked. He was careful, sweet, and passionate. 12:00am the les amis sat down to a peaceful breakfast with coffee and Advil. Éponine looked up at grantaire as he poped a pill. Neither of them said a thing about last night

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you think this is worthy of a kudos


End file.
